


Beauty And The Beach

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, beach, here be smut, mention of Disney movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finally takes a vacation to the beach and meets somebody she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago when I was actually at the beach...

I’d finally managed to get away from it all and get a week’s worth of vacation time. Thus, to the beach I went, as fast as I possibly could. Any excuse to see the ocean and feel the sand between my toes was completely worth it, in my eyes. I went to the same beautiful resort that I visited once a year and managed to obtain a room with a wonderful view of the beach. I was on the eighth floor, so the elevator was a must, unless I wanted to walk up eight flights of stairs.

The first night that I was there, I decided to go down and take a sunset walk along the water’s edge. I pressed the elevator’s call button and waited for it to arrive. I heard one of the other doors on my floor shut as I waited, and a man’s voice started singing quietly. I had to stifle a giggle, because he quite obviously didn’t know that he had an accidental audience. He came around the corner, saw me, and abruptly stopped singing. His face turned bright red and a sheepish grin stretched across his lips.

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” I said giving him a knowing smile. He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his curly hair. He really was gorgeous, now that I thought about it. The man in question was at least six feet in height; he was also thin and had big, blue eyes that resembled those of a puppy.

“I’m so sorry to have disturbed you. I just didn’t think that many people would be headed out to the beach at this time of night,” he said. “I thought I was the only one crazy enough to abandon my dinner in favor of a walk.”

“If you’re crazy, then I’m right there with you. I didn’t abandon my dinner, but I _am_ going for a walk,” I said. “And, by the way, you didn’t disturb me. I love ‘The Bare Necessities,’ and you were actually doing quite well with it.”

“Oh, thanks. I know it’s childish of me to like ‘The Jungle Book’ as much as I do, but I can’t help it. It’s a brilliant film,” he said, and the elevator doors opened with a ‘ding’. “After you, madam.”

“Why thank you, kind sir,” I replied, and we both got in. I pressed the button for the ground floor, and we both stood in silence for a moment. “It’s not childish, you know, your love for ‘The Jungle Book’. Personally, I love the movie, and in addition, I am still completely in love with ‘Beauty and the Beast.’”

“Really?” He asked, and I nodded in confirmation. “I always _did_ wish that I had the Beast’s library, but I suppose that sounds rather ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t. I always thought it was ridiculously romantic, in a sense, because the Beast knew that Belle loved to read and he gave her access to what must have seemed like the holy grail of all libraries just to make her happy,” I answered, talking much longer than I’d intended. The elevator door opened again, and we exited together. The gentleman, who I’d mentally named Elevator Guy, offered me his arm, and we walked out of the building like that. “Did you say that you were going for a walk on the beach?”

“I did, yes,” he answered. “Isn’t that where you said you were going?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it is,” I replied. Elevator Guy smiled, showing off his teeth.

“May I accompany you? Feel free to tell me to ‘get stuffed,’ if you want. I mean, I know that a lot of people take walks to have some quiet time alone, so if that’s what you’re going for, I completely understand,” he said, looking at me hopefully. I smiled and held his arm a little tighter.

“First of all, yes, you may. I’d love the company. Second, I would never tell a charming, handsome gentleman like you to ‘get stuffed,’ especially after he sang me part of ‘The Bare Necessities,’” I replied, and I was treated to another of his delightful laughs. It seemed familiar, somehow, like I’d heard it before somewhere.

“Thank you for not sending me away from you. I really enjoy talking with you,” he said, smiling. “I take it from your enthusiasm about the library that you like to read?”

“I do. My closet at home doesn’t store clothes. Instead, it’s full of books,” I admitted, and Elevator Guy looked at me with a hint of awe. “What about you? I mean, I assume that you like to read, as well, given your library envy?”

“Oh, yes! Any time that I’m not reading scripts for my work, I’m reading a novel or rereading a Shakespearian play,” he said, and I latched onto the words ‘scripts’ and ‘Shakespearian’. That’s where I’d seen him before! This man was in ‘The Hollow Crown’ as King Henry V! If only I could remember his name! I tried not to let my recognition show, and I mentally distanced myself from my new friend. He would never be able to be more than that, because he was way out of my league. “How long are you staying here?”

I quickly snapped back to reality.

“I’m staying for another five days and leaving the day after that,” I answered, and Elevator Celebrity, as I’d changed his name to, smiled again. Did he ever do anything else? “What about you?”

“I leave the same day you do,” he said, as we crossed the street and walked onto the sandy beach. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to stop for a second and take off my sandals.”

I did the same, and we continued down to the edge of the water. I still hadn’t gotten Elevator Celebrity’s name, but I noted that he was a bit hesitant to get wet. Normally, I would be a bit more sympathetic, but I just couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

“Aww! Is the skinny Brit afraid of the big, bad ocean?” I asked and he gave me a rather menacingly mischievous smile.

“No, but there is a certain beautiful American who should be,” he said take a step toward me where I stood ankle-deep in the water.

“Oh? And why’s that?” I fired back with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile. He took another step toward me, and I countered with a step backward, farther into the ocean. “What are you going to do? Throw me in?”

The evil grin on his face widened, and I mentally berated myself for giving him any ideas.

“Oh, no! Throwing you in would be ungentlemanly,” he said before he started advancing toward me, tossing our sandals onto the sand. I squealed as my new friend scooped me into his arms and proceeded to walk out into deeper water. He was nearly a foot taller than me, so when the water reached his neck, I knew it would be a stretch for me to touch the bottom without submerging completely.

“We’re both soaked, now,” I mused as he let my legs down. I held onto his neck, and his hands moved to grasp my waist. Elevator Celebrity looked at both of our submerged bodies and back up at my face, giving me a goofy grin.

“We are, aren’t we? What fun!” He exclaimed, and I couldn’t suppress my laughter. He joined in with an ‘ehehehe’ of his own; even if he was an unattainable celebrity never destined to be with somebody like me, I still had to admire the way his laughter travelled all the way to his eyes, making him seem truly joyful. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit impulsive, at times.”

The smile hadn’t faded from his lips, but he looked a bit worried. I tapped his nose with a wet fingertip, making him scrunch it up a bit, like a rabbit.

“Will you stop apologizing? I’m not going to punish you for having a little fun,” I said and, it may have been my imagination, but I could swear I thought I saw his eyes darken the slightest bit. We got out after a few minutes and I thought I caught Elevator Celebrity eyeing my nearly transparent t-shirt. He at least had the grace to look away quickly the one time that I definitely caught him. “I never did catch your name.”

“Oh, gosh! Where are my manners? My name’s Tom,” he said, looking abashed that he’d forgotten to tell me. “What’s your name, darling?”

“I’m (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” I replied, and he repeated it quietly. Coming from his silken voice, my name had never sounded so…right. “So where in England are you from?”

“London,” he replied. “Have you ever been there?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to go there,” I said, trying to keep the wistful tone out of my voice. We talked and walked long enough for our only light source to be the moon’s light shining off the ocean’s waves. We got back to our floor and were still damp, but Tom insisted that he walk me to my door. “I guess I’ll see you around, then.”

“About that,” he began, and I cringed internally. What had I done? Had I offended him somehow? I thought I’d done alright! “I was just thinking that maybe we could have dinner tomorrow and go for another walk. Would you like that? I mean, I know we just met and this probably sounds mad, but I really loved talking with you, this evening. You don’t have to, of course, I mean, you’ve probably already got plans, so—“

I cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

“I’d love that,” I said simply. “What time were you thinking?”

Tom looked astounded that I’d accepted, but quickly snapped out of it.

“How does seven thirty sound?” He asked.

“Sounds good. What room number are you in?”

“Um, it’s 803,” he replied; that was only two doors to the right of my own room, which was number 805.

“I’ll be at your door at seven thirty, then,” I stated, and Tom beamed at me. “Goodnight, Tom.”

He quickly leaned forward and kissed my cheek, blushing as he pulled back.

“Goodnight, (y/n),” Tom nearly whispered before he retreated down the hall. When I’d shut my own door behind me, I leaned back against it and sighed. I shouldn’t be feeling what I was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I was awakened by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the number and recognized it as my mother’s, even in my semiconscious state.

“H’llo?” I asked in a groggy voice.

“Sorry to wake you, honey, but I thought that you should be the first to know,” my mom said, and all I could do was blink. “Your father and I…”

She trailed off and paused for a second before saying the words that I’d been dreading for over a year, now.

“We’re getting a divorce.”

I’d been expecting it, but I still felt nauseated when I heard.

“Why did you wake me up with that? Why didn’t you wait until I was fully awake? And why the hell would you tell me when I just started my vacation?” I asked, even though all I wanted to know was ‘why couldn’t you make it work like when I was a kid?’

“Honey, it’s almost twelve thirty in the afternoon. I assumed that you would be awake already,” she said, and I looked at my clock to see if she was right. _Shit, did I really sleep that late?_ “Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

“How am I supposed to enjoy myself after you told me that?” I asked, and before my mother had time to answer, I hung up. My phone rang again less than a minute later; I saw that it was my mother again, so I ignored it and put on some clothes. I put my hair in a loose ponytail, grabbed some sandals, and walked down to the beach. I needed to just walk away from everything.

I walked until I reached a part of the beach that wasn’t so crowded and sat down at the water’s edge. All of my emotions caught up to me, and I drew my knees up to my chest. Tears started flowing freely, and once they’d started I couldn’t get them to stop.

“(Y/n)? Is that you?” I heard a voice call, and I coaxed myself out of my misery long enough to look up at its owner. It was Tom. I didn’t want him to see me like this, so I quickly wiped away my tears. “Hey, what happened? What’s wrong?”

He sat in the sand next to me, and he drew me into his arms.

“Shh, what happened, darling? Did somebody hurt you?” Tom sounded truly concerned as he stroked my hair and held me close. I shook my head and muttered a quick ‘it’s nothing’. “(Y/n), if it’s making you cry, then it’s obviously not nothing. You don’t have to tell me what happened, just, please, tell me that you’re alright and what I can do to help.”

“I’m…Well, I don’t really know if I’m alright. I wish there was something you could do, but there isn’t,” I said, and he lifted my chin so that I was forced to look into his eyes. His big, blue irises searched my eyes, for what I didn’t know.

“Why can’t I help?” Tom asked quietly, and I realized just how close his lips were to mine.

“It’s…My parents are…splitting up,” I said in a disjointed manner. He didn’t need to be worrying about my problems when he was supposed to be relaxing. When Tom heard what I said, I saw his eyes flash with pain. “You don’t need to worry about it, though. It’s my problem, not yours,” I stated, but Tom shook his head.

“I know what you’re going through. My parents split up when I was a teenager, so I know how it feels,” he said, and I saw sadness and hurt in his eyes. “If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you. When did you find out?”

“My mom just called a few minutes ago,” I replied, and Tom pulled me into his lap, holding me close in his strong arms, “I guess it’s not enough for me to be miles away from them. She knew that I was on vacation. She knew that telling me was a sure-fire way to ruin my peace and quiet.”

“Darling, I’m so sorry. Maybe I can…Can I try to take your mind off of everything?” Tom asked, and I hesitated for a moment. I barely knew him. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” I answered immediately. He seemed honest, somehow, not at all like other celebrities. I knew it was probably foolish of me to put my trust in him after having only known him for less than twenty-four hours, but I did. The smile on Tom’s face grew tenfold when he heard my reply.

“Brilliant!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling me up with him. Tom started leading me away from the beach and back towards the building with our arms locked together. “Have you had anything to eat, yet?”

“No, actually,” I said, and my stomach made a noise of agreement. “Yup, what my stomach said.”

We both laughed easily as we got into the elevator. I reached a hand up and tried to smooth down my hair; it had been very windy on the beach, so I knew that I probably looked like a mess.

“(Y/n), don’t worry about your hair. You look beautiful.”

The sincerity of Tom’s declaration made me blush. Was he always this intense? The way he looked at me made me realize that I was in a confined space with an absolutely gorgeous specimen of a man. _No_ , I reminded myself. _He’s a someone and you’re a no one. You’ll probably never see him again after this week._ I just barely managed to hold in a relieved sigh when the elevator reached our floor. We stopped at Tom’s door instead of mine, and he unlocked it to let us in.

“What’ve you got planned, mister?” I asked, smiling playfully and evoking a bark of laughter from my friend.

“First, I’m going to get out of these wet swim trunks. Then, you’re going to choose a movie while I make lunch,” he said, and I had a brief flash of what he might look like while changing. _Stop it! He’s not for you, even though you want him!_ “How does that sound, (y/n)?”

“Sounds great, but I’ll help you with lunch,” I replied, but Tom shook his head.

“No, ma’am. You are going to sit back and relax. No arguments! Now, I’m going to go change,” he said. Before he left, though, he brought me a black bag. “These are all DVD’s. Choose whichever you like and we’ll put it on. I’ll be back in a flash.”

As Tom walked toward his bedroom, my eyes found themselves locked on his ass. His wet swim trunks stuck to him in all the right places, so what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to ignore how toned he was? _Yes_ , my brain answered, which I chose to ignore, instead. I shook myself out of my daze when his door shut and turned my attention to the bag in front of me.

There were tons of movie to choose from. There were several Disney movies, some Marvel movies, and even a copy of ‘The Hollow Crown’. I had my own copy of the latter in my small travel bag. Now for the moment of truth; I flipped over the case to see if the man in the picture on the back really was the man whose hotel room I was currently in.

 _Holy shit_ , I thought when I saw the picture. _It really is him!_ In this photo, he had a beard, but it was most definitely him. I looked until I found his name on the case: Tom Hiddleston. Yep, that was my new friend, alright. I heard his bedroom door start to open and I quickly stuck the DVD set back in the bag.

“Anything striking your fancy?” Tom asked, walking over toward me. He glanced into the bag and saw that ‘The Hollow Crown’ was on top. _Shit_ , I thought. _I should’ve moved it deeper in the bag._ Tom blushed a bit and picked up the DVD set. “Have you seen this?”

I couldn’t keep the blush off my cheeks as I nodded.

“Ah. Then, I take it by the way that you’re blushing that you know who I am?”

“Yes, but I only just figured it out,” I said looking down at my feet. “I swear I didn’t mean to intrude. I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”

I turned to leave, but Tom grabbed my elbow.

“Darling, you’re not intruding at all. I was the one who invited you up here in the first place, remember? Quite frankly, I’m flattered that you know who I am. You don’t have to go…unless you want to. I wouldn’t want to hold you against your will,” Tom said, ending in a small voice and the cutest puppy eyes I’ve ever seen. “Please, don’t go.”

He looked vulnerable, almost as if he didn’t think he had a chance with me, even though it was quite the opposite.

“Only if you swear to me that you’ll forego any gentlemanly impulses and kick me out the second you get tired of me,” I said. Tom opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. “That’s my one condition, Tom. If you want me to stay, then you have to agree.”

Tom heaved a monumental sigh.

“(Y/n), I don’t know how many times I have to say it, but I’ll say it until I’m blue in the face if that’s what it takes for you to believe me. I truly love spending time with you. I wouldn’t ask you to leave, even if my life depended on it,” Tom said taking my hands in his own. “I’m still the same person who sang ‘The Bare Necessities’ and carried you into the ocean, yesterday. I’m still the same guy who held you at the water’s edge a few moments ago. If making that promise is what it takes to get you to stay, then consider it made, but you should know that I don’t foresee having to make use of it.”

I smiled at his sweet words and nodded. Tom smiled in return and drew me into his arms for a hug.

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Tom murmured into my hair. Then he pulled me back a little and kissed my forehead, prompting my brain to shut down. “Did you ever pick a movie?”

“Actually, I was a bit preoccupied with finding out that a friend of mine is a celebrity,” I tossed back, and Tom chuckled.

“Then I think I have just the film,” he said walking over to the bag and pulling out a copy of ‘Beauty and the Beast’. He really _had_ been paying attention yesterday evening! “How about this?”

“Sure, but now you really _are_ letting me help with lunch,” I said. “You’re on vacation. You should be relaxing, not cooking for some random fan.”

Tom’s expression sobered, and he looked at me very seriously.

“You’re not just some random fan. You’re my friend, Miss (y/f/n) (y/l/n), and a very attractive friend, at that. Believe me, when I’m off the clock like this, I only spend time with people I like,” he said, brushing a bit of my hair behind my ear and letting his hand linger. “And I like you very much.”

“And I, you,” I replied quietly, noting how his tongue flicked out of his mouth and wet his bottom lip. Before I could think better of it, my tongue mirrored the action of his.

“May I kiss you? I know this is all very sudden, but I find that I can’t stop thinking about you,” Tom said, and I found myself nodding in confirmation. Then his lips were on mine, and I couldn’t think anything beyond ‘this is heaven’ and ‘I must be dreaming’. When Tom ran his tongue over my lips, I opened my mouth to give him access. As soon as his tongue entered my mouth, I sucked on it gently and Tom moaned against me. When we finally had to pull apart for air, Tom rested his forehead against mine. “I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Me too,” I admitted, and Tom held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Maybe this could work after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated!! I am trash.

Now there was only ‘before’ and ‘after’: before the kiss and after the kiss. I could only view time that way, because afterwards, everything looked and felt so different. It was like a weight was lifted from my chest. The first thing Tom did ‘after’ was lead me to his couch and tell me to make myself comfortable while he started the movie. He put the DVD into the player and walked back over to the couch, remote in hand. We both settled in as the opening scenes played, and Tom wrapped his arms around me, practically pulling me into his lap.

“You know, you really are somebody special,” Tom murmured as he brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I looked at him in confusion, and he gave a crooked smile. “Oh, come on! You can’t tell me that you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“I honestly don’t. I’m really nothing out of the ordinary. I’m working a dead-end job and have a family that’s constantly fighting,” I said, trying to explain how I felt. “I have nothing going for me, really.”

“Is that so? Well, do you want to know what I see? I see a woman who is beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny, and overall a bundle of fun,” Tom said, with a growing smile. I started laughing, because how could he ever think I was any of that? All I’d done was collapse in a crying heap on the beach and invade Tom’s privacy while he was on vacation. What would he ever see in me? “I can see the doubt in your eyes, (y/n). That skepticism is poisoning your mind against yourself, and I’m here to tell you that you are so much more than you could ever imagine. I can see how incredible you are, even though I’ve only known you for a couple of days. Do you know how rare that is? I’ve never felt so comfortable around somebody as quickly as I have around you.”

I openly gaped at him as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, but I think you just described yourself. You’re the one that’s witty, intelligent and funny, not to mention handsome. I’m just a girl from small-town America. Why the hell would you ever think I was anything spec—“ I started to ask, but Tom leaned in and cut me off with a kiss. His lips were magnetic, making me forget the rest of my question before I could even ask it. I allowed myself to simply enjoy the moment and Tom’s kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him closer. A low, rumbly moan poured forth from Tom’s throat, and he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. I was forced to move my hands to his shoulders so I wouldn’t fall on top of him, and I felt the lean muscles that his shirts had thus far hidden from me. His hands stroked up and down my back, making me relax so much more than I already had. His breaths were becoming shallower and more frequent as our tongues tangled and danced in our mouths. All I could think, all I could feel, all I knew was the man holding me. “Tom…”

“(Y/n),” he murmured in reply. When we finally pulled apart for breath, I blushed and averted my eyes from his. His stare was so powerful that I could get lost in it for days, but I couldn’t let myself. It would only be worse for me when Tom ended whatever this was at the end of the week if I developed some sort of feelings for him. I felt a soft caress before Tom’s fingers gently turned my head so I was facing him. Concern made the blue of his eyes even deeper as they searched my face for an answer to an unasked question. “Who taught you to think that you are anything less than a goddess? Hm? Was there somebody who always treated you like you were wrong?”

I remained silent, choosing instead to slide off his lap and move into the kitchen.

“So are you still hungry?” I asked, and I heard his bare feet padding against the tile behind me. Just before I reached the fridge, Tom’s arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into his chest and effectively keeping me in place. “What?”

“Nothing,” he whispered, placing a small kiss behind my ear. “Let me cook for you, darling. Please.”

After a few minutes of needling and coaxing on Tom’s part, I found myself seated on his counter watching him throw together shrimp scampi. The man really knew how to keep my attention. He plated our food, and we ate where we were. Tom sat on the counter next to me, and we balanced our plates on our laps.

“This is amazing, Tom,” I said, as I finished off the last bit of my lunch. He finished a moment after me, muttering a modest ‘it was nothing, really.’ I leaned over and kissed him in response as he set his plate on the counter next to him. As I pulled away, he still had his eyes closed with an expression of bliss on his face. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said, clearing his throat and taking my plate to the sink for me. Tom offered me his hand to help me off the counter, and I slid off into his waiting arms. I hadn’t realized that he was standing so close, so when he caught me, I gave a little squeak before blushing and looking away. I muttered a quiet apology, and Tom shook his head. “Don’t you dare apologize. You are an amazing woman, and I can’t tell you how much I enjoy your company.”

He backed me up against the counter and boxed me in with his arms. Tom’s eyes looked hungrily at my lips as he licked his, and he leaned down to kiss me. I shut my eyes and melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Tom moaned and I felt his hips grind against mine. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined that I’d be kissing Tom Hiddleston in his hotel room’s kitchen. Tom reached down and pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist, and he carried me into the living room. He sat on the couch with me in his lap and we savored each other’s lips for as long as we had breath. Eventually, we situated ourselves so that we both had a clear view of the television and had our limps tangled together. Three shows later, Tom and I had fallen asleep after much cuddling and kissing, and the sound of his steady heartbeat trickled into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I snuggled into the warm chest beneath me, and I hummed in contentment. I felt a warm set of lips press a soft kiss on my forehead, and strong pair of arms squeezed me gently.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” a velvety voice crooned in my ear. “Open those pretty eyes and show me your gorgeous smile.”

“Mmm, Tom…” I murmured as I leaned up and placed a soft kiss upon his chin. I heard his silvery laugh and couldn’t help but smile.

“There we go,” he said, rubbing small circles on my back. “Now let me see your eyes, darling.”

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a sweet smile. As soon as I did, Tom leaned forward and kissed my lips with a sweetness that bestirred my carefully-tamped-down passion. It was a chaste kiss, but it felt like I was laying bare my soul in his arms.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me, (y/n)?” Tom asked when we separated for air.

“I would. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a luau tonight out on the beach, if you want to go. There’s going to be lots of food and dancing, and I hear there’ll even be smores,” Tom said, sounding rather excited over it all. “So what do you say? May I escort you to dinner?”

“Of course you may, Tom,” I replied, and he kissed me again happily. “Let me go get a bathing suit on and we can go.”

“Alright. I’ll put on a pair of trunks and meet you at your hotel room,” Tom said, and I nodded my head. We both went our separate ways for the moment and were reunited a couple of minutes later when Tom knocked on my door. I saw his jaw drop open a little when his eyes scanned the length of my body. I had donned a red bikini and a flowing black cover up that fastened in the front between my breasts. Tom was wearing a tropical patterned shirt and a dark gray pair of swim trunks. He cleared his throat and we both snapped out of our trances. He offered me his arm, and I took it, making sure that I had one of my room keys with me so I could go back to my room when it was over. We walked down to the luau in relative silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Tom patted the hand I’d placed on his arm, and I felt shiver run up my spine. He truly was incredible.

The two of us got plates and served ourselves from the food that was being cooked and laid out on a long table. Tom had both our meals charged to his room, even though I protested. He waved me off and led me over to one of the campfires that burned brightly. There were cushions laid out in a circle around the fire, and Tom and I plopped ourselves down next to each other. We talked and met a couple of new people, but the highlight of the evening was when a gentleman on the other side of our circle took an acoustic guitar out of its case and started to play. I didn’t recognize the song, but I thought it was simply magnificent. By that time, Tom and I had both finished our food, so we leaned against each other and listened to the music the man was creating.

“This is lovely,” I whispered in Tom’s ear, and he kissed my forehead. Soon, Tom pulled me to my feet and over to the area where people were dancing in a throng. We both moved extremely close to each other and started dancing like the others. I laced my arms around Tom’s neck as we writhed against one another and Tom kissed me hungrily. After a few dances, Tom was becoming increasingly amorous, and I didn’t want others to see how he was tenting his swim trunks. I leaned up and murmured in his ear. “Want to go somewhere a little more private?”

“Hell, yes,” he said, and he started to lead me down the beach toward the dunes. “I found a small cave down here. It’s rather hidden, but it’s empty and safe. I explored it my first night down here—the night before I met you—and it should give us a little more privacy.”

Tom pulled a small flashlight from a hidden pocket and turned it on, pointing it in the direction of the dunes. There were large sections of rock interspersed with the dunes and covered in enough vegetation that they looked like dunes themselves. He led me into the entrance of a small cave and whispered ‘come on, darling’ and ‘don’t be afraid.’ It was only a few feet deep, but it was enough to give us a little peace and privacy. Tom turned off the flashlight and we were able to see by the light of the moon.

“This is a nice, quiet little place isn’t it?” Tom asked, and I barely had time to say ‘yes’ before he framed my face with his hands and kissed me long and deep. I allowed all of my inhibitions to fade away and my arms wrapped around him. He gently backed me into one of the cave’s smooth walls and slid one of his legs between mine. Tom’s shirt was soon discarded, as was my thin cover. We both moaned as Tom kissed his way down my neck and mouthed at my breasts through my bikini top. “Fuck, darling…”

“T-Tom! Oh,” I moaned as he kissed his way back up, then I started mirroring his actions. There was a spot just below his jaw that made him grasp my arms tightly and groan so loudly, that the sound echoed in the small cave’s interior. I felt him tug sharply at my hair, but as I pulled off to ask him what was wrong, he pulled me deeper into the cave and pressed me against a wall. His hand covered my mouth and suddenly I heard what he had a moment before: the sound of a couple laughing. They came precariously close to the opening of the cave, then started kissing and fumbling with each other before they even looked to see if it was empty. They didn’t have a flashlight with them, so there was no way they’d seen us. I gave Tom a questioning look, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Occupied,” he called out and the couple sprang apart. They apologized then sprinted farther down the beach. I slapped Tom’s chest lightly and he kissed me again. “That was close. Maybe we should head back to my room…I mean…Well, that is… _If_ you want to…you know…”

“I do, Tom,” I said, and even in the moonlight, I could see the happiness in Tom expression. I raised an eyebrow, then took Tom’s hand. “Just curious. Do you have anything on you in case we decided to…you know…down here on the beach?”

I heard the rustling of foil, then saw the moon’s light reflected off the paper-thin metal surface of a condom packet as we gathered our discarded garments.

“That certain, were you?”

“No, no! But I mean…It never hurts to be prepared for any eventuality,” Tom said, squeezing my hand as he put the condom back in his pocket. He pulled me down to the water as a little detour, and turned to face me as the waves lapped at our feet. “This is such a beautiful night. I am so incredibly honored to be spending it with you, my darling (y/n).”

“The honor’s all mine, Tom,” I said, and I noted how gorgeous he looked beneath the light of the moon. If anything, it made his cheekbones look sharper and his eyes a deeper shade of blue. He was a hypnotic vision in this lighting; I didn’t notice that he was moving closer until his lips were claiming mine again. This time, though, there was something different. Tom was kissing me with more tenderness than I’d ever experienced. He seemed unhurried even though less than five minutes before he’d been practically making love to my mouth. I felt myself resting my hands on his chest as he cupped the back of my head and cradled my skull. He surrounded me. The scent of his cologne, his arms, his lips, his stance…Everything about Tom was consuming, and I absolutely loved it. I craved the feeling of being completely overwhelmed by a man’s affection, and Tom certainly made me feel that way. We rested our foreheads against one another when we separated, and Tom led me slowly back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I've been so remiss about updating lately. I'll try to be a bit more consistent about it as the summer moves along. I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I really wanted to give you all an update.

Tom reached for his key card once we were outside his room once more. He fished in his pockets for a moment, then his brow furrowed. He searched a little longer, then he went beet red.

“I’m so stupid. Fuck, I left the key card on the counter! I hope you brought the key card for your room, (y/n). Otherwise, we’re locked out.”

“Don’t worry, Tom. I brought mine,” I said, and we head back down the hall toward my room. I slid the card and let Tom into my room, suddenly conscious of how many clothes were strewn about. “Please excuse the mess.”

“What mess?” Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. He’d closed the door behind us, so I had no objections when he tugged off my cover up. I turned and pulled his shirt off, and we resumed where we’d left off in the cave on the beach a few moments before. Tom backed me up against the wall and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and urged me to put my legs around his hips. We kissed each other hungrily for a moment before Tom carried me into the bedroom. He set me back on my feet while our tongues battled for control, then reached behind me and untied my bikini top. As the flimsy material fell away, Tom moaned and started massaging my breasts with his huge hands. “Oh, my darling, you’re so beautiful! I’m so glad I decided to take a walk the night I met you.”

“So am I, Tom,” I replied as I untied the laces of his swim trunks. I could see his erection growing under the thin material and had absolutely no doubt in my mind that Tom really did want me. All of my fears were erased when I palmed him through his trunks and he bucked into my hand. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” he moaned as I grasped him harder and began to stroke him through the cloth. Tom gasped when I reached my hand inside his swim trunks and began to tug them off. I knelt in front of him and kissed across his abdomen, trailing down and getting ever closer to his cock. I felt Tom’s fingers threading into my hair and he spoke shakily. “D-Darling, you don’t have to…”

Before he could say anymore, my lips began peppering kisses up and down his hard shaft. He moaned loudly when my tongue darted out and dipped into his slit, swirling his precome around on his throbbing pink head.

“Let me hear you talk to me, Tom,” I said as I started taking him into my mouth bit by bit. Tom groaned and I felt his hands tighten in my hair.

“Oh is that how it is? Do you want me to tell you how lovely you look with your lips wrapped around my cock? Or perhaps how I’d love nothing more than to pick you up and fuck you into the mattress?” His voice became progressively huskier the deeper I took him. “Oh, fuck! Your tongue…is so dexterous…so silky…it’s like I’m melting at its touch.”

I moaned around him, and he gave a sharp cry, pulling my head back quickly, but gently.

“I-I can’t…I won’t last long if you keep going like that. I still want to make love to you,” he said as he pulled me to my feet and into his arms. Tom pinned me to the wall and pressed his hips between my legs. He slipped of my last garment and his fingers parted my lower lips. “I’m sorry. This is going to be quick. Round two will be longer, I swear.”

“Go for it,” I said and he put a condom on, sliding inside my wetness in a single stroke. I moaned at the stretch and he rolled his hips appreciatively.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled before he started a quick, hard pace. My back banged against the wall with a loud thud with every thrust. I felt sorry for whoever my neighbors were in this place. Our moans became louder and louder with every passing second, and Tom bit my neck in several places, leaving marks of his possession on my body. Moments later, he and were both shouting in release, Tom filling the condom as I arched and writhed in his arms.

A few hazy moments later, Tom and I were nude in the bed, cuddling in each other’s embrace. This was turning out to be the best vacation I’d ever been on.


End file.
